Tel un chien
by doc53
Summary: Quelques vies brisées à cause de la cupidité des certains hommes. La liberté n'est pour eux qu'un mot quelconque. Slash Jérémy Ferrari / Arnaud Tsamere. Mes résumés sont tout pourris.! Câlintouffement d'excuse !
1. Prologue

_**Ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne prétend pas connaitre leur vie . cette histoire est une fiction. je ne retire aucune rénumération financière suite à mes écrits.**_

**Tel un chien** : **Prologue**

-Mon ange ça va ?

Cette question qui venait d'être posée était adressée à Jérémy Ferrari. Un jeune humoriste qui avait cru que sa vie avait changé. Que le bonheur lui était enfin quelque chose d'acquis. Cela n'avait malheureusement duré qu'un temps, son bonheur et toute sa vie avait été brisé. Mais à présent, il osait repenser que la vie pouvais lui sourire à nouveau. Mais ce qui était sur c'est que le partage n'avais pas été équitable en ce qui concerne le malheur et les emmerdes. Il avait du écoper des misères d'au moins une demie douzaine de personnes.

L'homme qui s'était inquiété pour lui, remplit un verre d'eau et alla le rejoindre dans la salle de bain, Il posa une main sur son épaule avant d'ouvrir l'armoire à pharmacie et y récupérer quelques cachets. Il tendit le tout à Jérémy qui venait à peine de relever, la tête de toilettes.

-Arnaud sors ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU VOIS ÇA !  
-C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état là, j'aurais jamais du mettre ce film. J'aurais du me douter que...  
-T'y es pour rien ! C'est pas de ta faute si je suis une telle merde maintenant ! MAINTENANT DÉGAGE ! Le coupa Jérémy en tentant de le repousser vers la sortie.  
-C'est hors de question que je te laisse me repousser, alors que je sais que tu as besoin de moi. Il m'a dit que tu tenterai de me faire fuir, mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Je resterai là, même si tu ne veux plus de moi, je suis prèt à te laisser tout le temps que tu veux, mais je ne partirai pas. Je t'aime et sache que ce qui c'est passé n'y changera rien. Répondit Arnaud avec conviction, tout en tentant de forcer Jérémy a s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.  
-« Il »« IL » T'AS DIT ÇA ! Qui ça ? Le sale type qui a décrété que j'étais apte a retourner vivre ici ! Le même qui a décidé que je n'étais plus assez mal pour rester chez les dingues, mais encore assez pour devoir le voir une fois par semaine ! Celui qui t'as dit qu'il fallait bien prendre garde, à ce que je me gave suffisamment de médocs pour ne plus rien ressentir ! Pour oublier ! Comme si je pouvais ! MAINTENANT TIRE TOI ! MOI JE NE T'AIME PLUS !  
-Tu n'es qu'un menteur. Et de toute façon même si c'était le cas, je continuerai de t'aimer pour deux. Viens s'il te plaît, et prend ce que je te donne, je te jure que c'est pour t'aider à te détendre. Sinon tu ne vas pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Viens dans mes bras mon ange.

Jérémy pris ses cachets rapidement tentant en même temps de camoufler les larmes qui commençaient a rouler sur ses joues à l'aide de sa main gauche. Des que ce fut fait, il se rua dans les bras d'Arnaud et nicha son visage dans le cou de celui-ci.

-Je suis désolé Arnaud, désolé de te faire subir tout ça.  
-J'aimerai juste que tu te sentes mieux mon ange, que tu arrives enfin à reprendre pied tout doucement. Je ne te demande pas de tourner la page, je sais que c'est impossible de te demander ça maintenant. Viens je vais t'emmener te coucher. Mais je voudrais que tu m'en parles, savoir ce que tu as vécu. Pour mieux t'aider.  
-Je ne peux pas. Accompagne moi au lit s'il te plaît.

Une fois dans la chambre, ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Arnaud passa son bras le long du dos de Jérémy et frola une marque située dans le bas du dos de celui-ci.

-N'y touche pas, s'il te plaît.  
-Désolé je n'ai pas fait exprès, je t'aime mon ange.

Arnaud ne reçu pas de réponse a cette déclaration, et n'en fut pas surpris. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ces trois mots sortir de la bouche de son fiancé. Cela lui faisait mal, mais il ne voulait pas forcer les choses, de peur de se retrouver face à une crise de colère. Elles étaient suffisamment nombreuses comme ça, sans qu'il ne se mette à les provoquer. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Jérémy avant de partir lui aussi au pays des songes.


	2. Chapter 1

Ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne prétend pas connaitre leur vie . cette histoire est une fiction. je ne retire aucune rénumération financière suite à mes écrits.

Chapitre 1

Avril 2013 (4 ans plus tôt)

Un petit café, dans une petite ville où les deux hommes étaient venus passer une journée ensemble. Ils profitaient du fait que Jérémy jouait dans une petite ville des Deux-Sèvres, pour se retrouver un peu tout les deux. Loin de Paris, loin du stress, loin des préparatifs du mariage qui avançait à grands pas. Enfin, pas si loin que ça vu que c'était exactement le sujet de conversation dont les deux humoristes étaient en train de débattre.

-Si tu l'invites, je ne viens pas !  
-Et bien dans ce cas, le problème serait réglé. Pas de marié, pas de mariage, pas d'invités. Par contre je te laisse le soin d'expliquer la raison de l'annulation à ma famille. Je suis sur que ton explication les convaincrait tout à fait.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait venir. Elle me déteste et tu sais quoi : On dirait même que c'est réciproque.  
-Constance vient, sinon c'est Ben qui saute. Après tout c'est ton ex, je devrais peut être faire gaffe.  
-C'est affreux, tu ne démens même pas le fait qu'elle me déteste. Et puis, c'est quoi ce délire au sujet de Ben ?  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, c'est la stricte vérité. Elle me l'a encore dit, il y a deux jours. Mais vous finirez bien par vous entendre, j'en suis sûr. De toute façon, je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Répondit Jérémy avant de terminer son café.  
-Ce sera de ta faute, si je venais à la tuer ce jour là. Ton mari finirait en prison et tu serais forcé de lui rendre visite.  
-Je t'apporterai des oranges avec des limes planquées à l'intérieur.  
-T'es con.  
-Oui, mais un con qui t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi. Tu n'auras plus qu'à lui envoyer son invitation à la barbie.

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leurs préparatifs en se lançant des piques régulièrement. Les tasses vides s'amoncelèrent sur la petite table ainsi que le nombre de mégot dans le cendrier. Le stress du à l'évènement à préparer avait eu pour cause de faire reprendre cette mauvaise habitude à Jérémy. Ils s'étaient promis d'arrêter tout les deux, une fois que le grand jour serait passé. Plus que trois mois avant le jour J, et pourtant il leur semblait qu'il restait encore une foule de choses à régler. Dans trois mois, ils seraient mariés l'un à l'autre et toutes ses journées passées à régler tout ces détails seraient oubliées. Ils avaient décidés de mettre cet événement en place tout les deux, sans aide extérieure, refusant de faire appel à une tierce personne. C'était leur journée, ils voulaient gérer toute cette préparation eux mêmes. Ne pas laisser cette responsabilité a d'autre, par peur d'être déçu et de regretter par la suite de ne pas avoir mis plus d'implication dans leur mariage. Et puis cela leur permettait également de passer du temps ensemble, ce qui n'était pas négligeable vu leurs emplois du temps stricts et rarement compatibles.

Au bout d'un moment, Jérémy se releva doucement et passa derrière Arnaud. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se mit à le masser tout doucement avant de se mettre à parler.

-Arnaud, je vais chercher des clopes, et puis comme ça j'ai la possibilité de fuir les modèles de cornets de dragées quelques instants. J'en ai ras le bol, je suis à la limite de l'overdose. Si tu me montres encore une de ses foutues photos je vais péter un plomb.  
-Donc, tu trouves ça juste de m'abandonner avec cette corvée. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?  
-Tu as été doté de patience à la naissance, mes parents ont décidé que cette option ne me servirait à rien. Mais avec une nouvelle dose de nicotine, je devrais pouvoir à nouveau supporter cette horreur.  
-Tu n'oublieras pas de m'en prendre aussi, j'en peux plus de tes fichues cigarettes mentholées. C'est à se demander si ça en mérite le nom.  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, mais dans ce cas ce sera ta carte bleue qui va payer les deux paquets !  
-Espèce de radin ! Mais si ça peut me permettre d'avoir de vraies clopes, je suis d'accord. Tu m'embrasses au moins avant de partir ?  
-Oui, je reviens vite. Ah et au fait je t'aime, donc si un mec t'approche, tu lui dis que je reviens lui briser les deux jambes.  
-Tu sais que ça risque de le faire fuir ? Je t'aime aussi mon ange.  
-Le faire fuir ? Ça tombe bien c'est exactement mon objectif ! Et arrête avec ce surnom de merde !

Jérémy se pencha et embrassa son fiancé langoureusement avant de partir à la recherche d'un bureau de tabac. Il en trouva un au bout de dix longues minutes de marche. Quelle différence avec la capitale, où on en trouvait à tous les coins de rues. Une saleté de bureau de tabac qui lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir pris de liquide pour régler, en effet celui-ci n'acceptais pas la carte bleue en dessous de vingt euros. Il fut donc obligé de faire une réserve de paquets, ne souhaitant pas en plus partir à la recherche d'un distributeur automatique.

Alors qu'il sortait du bureau de tabac, il s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle pour y allumer une cigarette à l'abri du vent. Il fut rapidement rejoint par une jeune femme brune qui le regarda pendant quelques instants avant d'oser lui adresser la parole.

-Désolée de vous déranger, mais auriez-vous du feu ?  
-Oui bien sur, tenez. Répondit Jérémy en tendant son vieux zippo qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. C'est dingue d'avoir un si grand sac et pas ce genre de choses dedans.  
-Oui, et puis il est plein de bordel ce qui fait que même si j'en avais un sur moi, ça me prendrais un temps fou à le retrouver. Merci. Répondit la jeune fille en se saisissant du briquet.  
-Et après on va essayer de nous faire croire que ce sont les hommes qui sont bordéliques.  
- Excusez-moi, mais votre visage me dit quelque chose.  
-C'est possible, je suis humoriste et je passe pas mal à la télé. France 2, l'émission de Laurent Ruquier. Jérémy Ferrari. Expliqua t-il en tendant la main pour serrer celle de la jeune femme.  
-Adeline. Dit la jeune femme en serrant la main de Jérémy. Oui je me rappelle maintenant, votre créneau c'est l'humour noir c'est ça ?  
-Oui, c'est ça l'humour qui dérange ! Et bien enchanté Adeline. Ça me fait encore bizarre d'être reconnu, c'est très récent pour moi.  
-Enchantée également. Oui, je crois me souvenir que t'as pas mal galéré.  
-Oui, en effet mais maintenant, tout ça c'est derrière moi. Sur ce au revoir et bonne fin de journée ! Dit Jérémy en se tournant pour sortir de la ruelle.

Il ne vit malheureusement pas Adeline passer la main dans son sac à main et s'approcher de lui pendant qu'il commençait à avancer. Elle ressortit sa main du sac en tenant dans celle-ci une matraque électrique. Elle l'appuya dans la nuque de Jérémy qui s'écroula à ses pieds, inconscient, le corps secoué des spasmes. Un léger cri passa la barrière des lèvres de l'humoriste durant sa chute. Adeline lui lia les mains à l'aide d'un lien en plastique et lui recouvrit la tête d'un sac en tissu.

-Mon cher Jérémy, les galères sont loin d'être finies pour toi.


	3. Chapter 2

Ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne prétend pas connaitre leur vie . cette histoire est une fiction. je ne retire aucune rénumération financière suite à mes écrits.

Chapitre 2

BAM BAM BAM

-AU SECOOOUUURS, AIDEZ MOI !

Un crissement de pneu retentit à l'extérieur, une petite voiture s'arrêta sur le bord d'une route de campagne. Une jeune femme descendit de la voiture après s'être saisie d'un petit objet cylindrique noir. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'automobile d'un pas vif et décidé. Les coups venant de l'intérieur du coffre devinrent de plus en plus rapides, et une voix rendue presque hystérique par l'angoisse se fit entendre.

-IL Y A QUELQU'UN ? SAUVEZ-MOI S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !  
-Bon maintenant vous vous calmez, ou je vous tire une balle dans le genou. C'est au choix. Moi je livre, mais je me moque de l'état de la marchandise à l'arrivée. On m'a juste dit de vous ramener vivant. Je vais ouvrir, un geste brusque, une balle.  
-Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir.  
-Désolée mais vous n'avez pas les moyens de me racheter votre liberté.  
-Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre.

Adeline ouvrit le coffre, retourna Jérémy et lui donna une décharge à travers le sac qui lui recouvrait toujours la tête. Le corps se souleva un bref instant avant de retomber inerte. Adeline retourna à nouveau le corps et vérifia que l'homme était toujours solidement attaché. Elle replaça le sac comme il le fallait, car le jeune homme l'avait légèrement déplacé à force de remuer. Ensuite elle referma le coffre et alla reprendre sa place derrière le volant rapidement. Elle avait toujours fait son métier sans y intégrer de sentiments, mais cette fois c'était autre chose. Elle venait d'enlever un homme qui l'avait fait rire pendant ces deux dernières années. En le retrouvant toutes les semaines à la télévision, elle avait eut l'occasion d'oublier à quel point sa vie était décousue et déprimante. Elle se mit à espérer qu'il ne se réveillerait pas une nouvelle fois avant qu'ils ne soient tout les deux arrivés à destination. Juste pour ne plus entendre cette voix qui l'avait tant fait rire appeler au secours.

La jeune femme relança l'autoradio et la musique se mit à retentir dans l'habitacle. Ensuite, elle fit tourner la clé dans le contact et la voiture redémarra.

À plusieurs heures de route de là, Arnaud Tsedri, plus connu sous le nom de Tsamere venait de quitter le commissariat de cette petite ville des Deux-Sèvres, où il était venu accompagner son fiancé pour son spectacle. Au bout de quarante minutes sans nouvelle de son homme, il avait commencé à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Il avait alors pris la décision d'appeler encore une fois Jérémy, lorsque le répondeur s'était déclenché, il lui avait dit qu'il se rendait au commissariat. Il lui avait bien précisé que c'était le dernier moment pour stopper cette blague. Après ce message, il avait regardé l'endroit ou Jérémy était parti en espérant le voir réapparaître avec un air hilare sur le visage. Mais un quart d'heure plus tard, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du jeune Ardennais.

Les policiers avaient été au début très compréhensifs, malgré le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser lancer d'avis de recherches ni poser de plaintes pour enlèvements. En effet, il devait laisser passer un délai de quarante-huit heures avant de lancer une quelconque procédure. De plus la possibilité que ce soit le jeune homme de lui-même qui ait décidé de partir restait la plus probable aux yeux des hommes de loi. Arnaud leur avait alors expliqué que jamais son fiancé ne pourrait lui faire un coup pareil. Le comportement des policiers avait alors changé du tout au tout, le mot « fiancé » avait sonné à leurs oreilles comme une mauvaise blague. Les railleries se mirent alors à fuser de toute part. Les hommes de loi avaient alors lancé une hypothèse selon laquelle Jérémy serait parti retrouver une jeune femme pour faire sa vie avec. Des saletés de flics homophobe qui ne comprenaient pas que deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer et décider de faire leur vie ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, les policiers lassés de lui sortir des blagues de plus en plus honteuses lui montrèrent la porte de sortie.

Arnaud dégoutté par ce qui venait de lui arriver prit la décision de rester ce soir là dans la petite ville comme convenu avec son amant. Et puis il gardait au fond de lui l'espoir de le voir arriver à son spectacle la bouche en cœur. Mais dès demain il retournerait sur Paris, il trouverait un endroit ou porter plainte pour enlèvement, car c'était à ses yeux la seule raison possible du départ de son ange. Ensuite il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le retrouver au plus vite. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse quiconque faire du mal à Jérémy. Et ce quelque soient les obstacles qu'il trouverait sur son chemin.

À l'autre bout de la France, Adeline se retrouvait face à l'homme qui lui avait demandé de lui livrer Jérémy Ferrari. Dès son arrivée, deux hommes baraqués récupérèrent l'humoriste qui était toujours assommé et l'emmenèrent dans une petite pièce avant de fermer la porte derrière eux. Alors qu'elle était tranquillement assise face à un verre de whisky, dans un petit bureau moderne et relativement bien décoré. Face à elle dans un grand fauteuil en cuir blanc, se trouvait son commanditaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle travaillait avec ce jeune homme blond aux yeux clairs. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et en le voyant dans son costume sur mesure, elle se demanda encore une fois comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là. Elle n'était plus la petite princesse qui n'osait jamais élever la voix dans la cour de l'école, par contre lui était toujours le même caïd. Le même petit merdeux qui avait trouvé la solution pour s'enrichir. S'entourer d'hommes baraqués mais complètement idiots, qui ne chercheraient jamais à discuter ses ordres. Et surtout toujours avoir de malhonnêtes intentions. Au primaire, ça lui rapportait quelques gouters supplémentaires, maintenant ses gains se comptaient en milliers d'euros. Elle le haïssait, il le savait. Ils avaient même été en couple ensemble, il y a quelques années. Le caïd l'avait trompé, elle était tout de suite partie en lui laissant une balle dans la jambe en souvenir.

-Le transport s'est bien passé ? Dit le jeune homme n'attendant pas pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet.  
-Il s'est réveillé en cours de chemin, simple à calmer. La récupération s'est faite sans problème. Et comme tu l'as remarqué, je ne l'ai pas amoché plus que prévu.  
-Voir pas amoché du tout, tu as même été tendre. C'est à se demander si cela ne fait pas trop longtemps que tu fais ce job. Tu as oublié le plus important : Il y a eu des témoins ou pas ?  
-Tu me vexes en me posant cette question, en cinq ans je n'ai jamais laissé de témoins derrière moi. La seule fois ou ça aurait pu avoir lieu, je me suis débrouillée toute seule pour éliminer les problèmes. Je ne deviens pas tendre non plus fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, c'est juste que cette fois tu m'en as trop demandé.  
-D'où la petite augmentation ?  
-Exactement.  
-Ça fait plaisir de voir que ta bonne conscience ne coûte que cinq milles euros.  
-Ma bonne conscience elle t'emmerde très cher.  
-Toujours aussi classe à ce que je vois. Répondit le caïd en vidant son verre. Presque autant que notre nouvel ami, ne fais pas cette tête là j'ai fait quelques recherches sur lui lorsque j'ai vu ta réticence à me le ramener. Tu devais déjà le regarder à la télé à la fin de notre relation.  
-Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de me détendre et sortir de cette vie que j'avais avec toi. Lui au moins, il me fait rire.  
-Et ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps, ce gars c'est tout ce que je déteste. Un petit con qui ouvre sa gueule sans se soucier de ce que pensent les gens. Un empêcheur de tourner en rond, et pédé si mes sources sont fiables.  
-Tu ne le détruiras pas, tu ne peux pas. Il est certainement bien plus fort que tu ne le penses.  
-Je l'aurais comme tous les autres, pour l'argent qu'ils me donnent je serais prêt à me couper les couilles et à leur donner en cadeau bonus.  
-Parce que tu en as encore ?  
-Fermes là et prends ton enveloppe avant que je ne m'énerve.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas rester encore très longtemps. J'ai juste une petite faveur à te demander.  
-Après la façon dont tu viens de me parler tu oses me demander une faveur ? Toujours aussi culottée à ce que je vois. Mais comme je suis de bonne humeur pourquoi pas. Enfin tout dépend de ce que tu me demandes bien évidement.  
-Si je lui laisse un petit cadeau ça ne te déranges pas, bien sûr je veux lui donner moi-même. Sur ces derniers mots, Adeline passa ses mains derrières ses long cheveux et décrocha une légère chaîne en or avant de la poser sur le bureau.  
-Tu veux lui donner ton étoile ? Tu es dingue ! Mais si, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je n'y voie aucune objection.  
-Si je lui laisse, je veux qu'il puisse la garder et ce quelque soit son acheteur. C'est la seule condition. Et, c'est moi qui lui donne.  
-Tout ce que tu voudras princesse de toute façon, tu me fais trop peur pour que je puisse te refuser un si petit caprice. Allez, viens lui dire adieu à ton chouchou.

Adeline se leva, prit la chaîne et sortit du bureau en suivant son vieil ami.


	4. Chapter 3

Ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne prétend pas connaitre leur vie . cette histoire est une fiction. je ne retire aucune rénumération financière suite à mes écrits.

**chapitre 3**

Adeline suivi son ami jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent devant une porte close. Le jeune homme ouvrit la regarda et lui donna quelques consignes.

-Tu le laisses bâillonné, tu ne le touches pas plus que nécessaire. Tu ne lui donnes pas d'informations, pas de noms. Rien.  
-Je ne suis pas conne. De toute façon même si je lui donnais ton nom, il aurait l'occasion de s'en servir ? Certainement pas, alors si tu le permets je vais aller le voir et le traiter comme un être humain pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Après t'en feras ce que tu veux, c'est ton problème si ta vocation est d'être un salopard.

Sur ces derniers mots, Adeline ouvrit la porte, entra dans la pièce et referma derrière elle, sans laisser la possibilité au caïd de la suivre. Une fois dans la pièce elle se stoppa sous le choc de la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Jérémy était attaché a un poteau de façon à être dos à la porte, la plupart de ses vêtements lui avaient été retirés. Il ne portait plus qu'un boxer noir, ses mains étaient liées dans son dos avec du chatterton, ses jambes avaient été ramenées en arrières et ses pieds étaient eux aussi attachés, avec de grosses chaines. Le tout de façon à créer une position inconfortable pour tout le corps, en particulier les muscles des membres inférieurs. Le jeune humoriste était trempé et tremblait de froid mais également de peur. Adeline connaissait les méthodes de son ami et se doutait que le jeune homme avait du avoir le droit à une douche forcée. Juste histoire de lui montrer que dorénavant ce n'était plus lui qui décidait de ce qu'il faisait subir à son propre corps.

Adeline s'approcha de Jérémy et s'agenouilla face à lui. Il ne la remarqua pas, probablement en état de choc. Elle lui passa une main sous le menton et lui releva le visage jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

-Monsieur Ferrari, je suis vraiment désolée que ça se finisse comme ça pour vous. Je me doute qu'ils n'ont pas du être d'une grande douceur avec vous, mais dites vous que ça ne risque pas de s'arranger avec le temps. Votre vie est finie, enfin celle que vous connaissiez, car ils ne vont pas vous tuer. Ils ne vous tueront jamais, à part bien sûr si la commande venait à être annulée. Et encore, ils seraient capables de vous garder pour vous vendre à un autre vicieux prêt à payer le prix. Ce qui est certain c'est que vous ne quitterez jamais cet endroit en homme libre. Moi je vais partir, mais avant je voulais vous voir une dernière fois et vous laisser quelque chose.

Adeline mit sa main droite dans sa poche droite pour y récupérer sa petite chaîne en or. Elle passa ses mains de chaque côté de la nuque de Jérémy et y accrocha le pendentif. Le jeune humoriste baissa de nouveau les yeux et fixa la petite étoile dorée qui pendait désormais à son cou. Adeline toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention de prisonnier, celui-ci releva les yeux vers elle. De l'incompréhension dans le regard.

-Pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette façon ? C'est quoi qui vous choque, le fait que je vous offre le symbole d'une religion dont vous ne suivez pas les préceptes ? Je vous admire Monsieur Ferrari et croyez le si vous le voulez, mais vous livrer a ces connards me crève le cœur. Mais je le fais, c'est mon job, et ce doit être une des rares choses pour laquelle je sois douée dans ce monde. Vous m'avez aidée sans le savoir quand j'en avais le plus besoin. J'espère que cette petite chose vous aidera à ne pas oublier que vous êtes un être humain. Il va tout faire pour vous rabaisser, vous faire devenir un véritable toutou. Un mec qui n'osera plus parler ou même chier sans qu'on lui en donne la permission. Ils vont vouloir faire de vous une véritable merde, mais moi je ne le souhaite pas. Je veux que vous restiez un être humain, et je pense que la foi peut vous aider à faire reculer la folie. Ça c'est déjà vu. C'est dans ce but que je vous donne mon étoile, mon Dieu, ma foi, mon courage et tout ce que vous voudrez bien prendre. Je vais vous laisser, je ne supporte pas cet endroit, mais j'espère qu'on pourra se retrouver dans une autre vie Jérémy Ferrari.

Des larmes dévalaient la pente des joues de Jérémy, ses yeux sombres fixaient Adeline. Peut être, n'aurait elle pas du entrer dans cette pièce, à présent, il espérait qu'elle l'aiderait à se sortir de ce lieu sordide. La jeune femme se releva, s'inclina une dernière fois face au captif et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle se détourna de lui, en posant une main sur son visage dans le but de dissimuler l'émotion qu'avait fait naitre en elle cette courte entrevue. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit sans même adresser un dernier regard à l'humoriste. Une fois sortie, elle tomba sur son ami qui lui lança un regard narquois avant de prendre la parole.

-Alors, il va bien le cleb's ? Pas trop froid ?  
-T'es fier de toi, tu nous prouves à tous que tu as un cœur de glace et pas la moindre trace d'une conscience. J'espère pour toi qu'il n'aura jamais la possibilité de se venger, sinon ce serait la fin de ta jolie petite gueule. Je te laisse, j'ai mieux à faire que de rester dans cet endroit. Trop glauque pour moi.  
-J'aurais besoin de toi dans quelques semaines, même numéro ?  
-Non, plus de numéro, plus de travail en commun. Tu te trouveras une autre ordure. Je me tire.  
-Tu me laisses à cause de ce mec ?  
-Oui, t'as été vraiment trop loin sur ce coup là. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me demander ça, et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous deux. Vous représentez mon ancienne vie, je veux m'en créer une belle, une qui ne me donne pas envie de gerber le matin.  
-Et bien barres toi, tu me manqueras mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir faire ta vie. Mais si tu nous balances, on te retrouvera. Et là, on verra un avantage certain dans le fait que personne ne te connaisse vraiment. Ils ne te chercheront pas bien longtemps.  
-Une dernière menace pour la route, toujours aussi charmant Fred. A plus et bonne chance pour l'enfer.

Adeline prit son enveloppe des mains du caïd et sortit rejoindre sa voiture au pas de course. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui laisse une chance de la rattraper et de la faire changer d'avis. Elle avait beau avoir l'air pleine d'assurance, ce n'était qu'une façade destinée à refouler les personnes de son entourage. L'automobile démarra en trombe et quitta l'entrepôt sans donner la possibilité au jeune homme blond de réagir devant le départ de son amie.

Deux heures plus tard...

La porte de la petite pièce ou était enfermé Jérémy s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa entrer trois hommes. Deux d'entre eux étaient de véritables molosses, le genre d'hommes qui auraient pu faire enrager certains catcheurs par leur musculature. L'un d'entre eux trainait une poêle noir, et le laissa dans un coin de la pièce à l'opposé du jeune humoriste, de sorte à ce que celui-ci ne puisse pas voir ce qui l'attendait. Le troisième quand à lui faisait vraiment tâche au milieu de tout ça. Vingt cinq ans maximum, un physique de mannequin, de beaux cheveux blonds coiffés avec soin, des yeux clairs qui semblaient innocents, mais qui ne l'étaient certainement pas si leur propriétaire se trouvait ici.

Jérémy ramena son regard vers l'étoile de David qui se balançait tranquillement à son cou, le mouvement de balancier l'aidant à se concentrer sur une chose simple. Ce qui lui semblait être le meilleur moyen de noyer sa panique à cet instant. Après tout ce que cette Adeline lui avait dit, il commençait à douter de plus en plus du fait que ce qui lui arrivait était un canular. Qui oserait lui faire un coup pareil ? Qui pourrait bien avoir un humour aussi douteux ? Plus ces questions tournaient dans sa tête et moins, il leur trouvait de réponses. Il voulait qu'on lui explique, qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Soudain, alors qu'il commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau, une voix dure se fit entendre dans le petit réduit.

-Bonsoir. Profites-en bien cette conversation est la dernière où je te parlerai comme à un être humain. Quelques règles pour commencer, les autres tu les découvriras avec joie au fur et à mesure que nous ferons plus ample connaissance. Ici je commande, quand je ne suis pas là, tu obéis au gars sans réfléchir, tu ne cherches pas à comprendre. Ici tu n'es rien. Nous ne te devons rien. Tu n'es plus rien, même plus un humain, juste un vulgaire objet pour lequel un homme a bien voulu payer. Comme une tasse, dorénavant tu es une tasse. On a le droit de te briser à volonté du moment que l'on te remet en état par la suite. Et ça se calmera lorsque tu seras un bon chien. Tu ne bouges pas, tu ne manges pas, tu ne dors pas. Enfin sans autorisation, ce seront des récompenses. Au moindre faux pas, tu seras puni automatiquement, mais tu le seras également, si je juge que tu en as besoin pour ton propre bien. Maintenant les gars vous me le marquez et me le mettez dans sa niche.

A ces quelques mots, l'homme qui avait emmené la poêle, en sortit un tisonnier rendu rouge par la chaleur. Il observa le dos de Jérémy avec un léger sourire quelques secondes avant de poser contre la peau le fer rouge, juste entre les reins. La trace indélébile de l'esclavage fut apposée au corps du jeune Ardennais qui poussa un hurlement inhumain qui ne fut qu'atténué par le bâillon toujours présent dans sa bouche.

* * *

Bon les gens, une petite review ? Pour me dire dire si je suis sur la bonne voie ou si au contraire je fonce dans le mur à vos yeux ?

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour le chapitre 4 qui n'arrivera pas avant un très long moment. (L'absence d'inspiration )

Bonne journée et câlintouffement


	5. Chapter 4

Ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne prétend pas connaitre leur vie . cette histoire est une fiction. je ne retire aucune rénumération financière suite à mes écrits.

Chapitre 4

Une douleur vive. Voilà ce qui lui était tombé dessus. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui faisait un trou béant entre les reins. Qu'on lui retirait une partie de sa chair. Il avait été marqué comme un bœuf qu'on prépare pour l'abattage. D'ailleurs il sentait que le sort que subissait l'animal en fin de vie était sûrement préférable au sien. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait comprise, c'est qu'il ne serait pas tué. Non, le tuer était, pour ses ravisseurs, quelque chose de totalement inenvisageable. On avait l'intention de le briser, de le ramener à l'état de bête. Encore une fois sa réflexion le poussait au fait de se comparer avec un membre du règne animal. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était au chien qu'il pensait. On voulait faire de lui un objet obéissant aux moindres désirs d'un salopard qui restait persuadé que l'on peut s'offrir la vie d'une personne avec quelques billets donnés aux bonnes personnes. Il fallait être sacrément dérangé pour penser qu'on pouvait encore disposer des gens de cette façon.

On voulait le transformer en un vulgaire esclave. Mais c'était mal le connaître. Il avait eu à faire à des situations dans sa jeunesse où démontrer sa volonté hors du commun lui avait permis de survivre. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser un mec qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ken lui retirer ça.

On l'avait trainé le long de plusieurs couloirs après l'avoir mutilé. Il se souvenait avoir perdu conscience alors qu'on lui faisait descendre des escaliers. Il s'était réveillé dans une petite pièce sombre, une douleur impitoyable dans le dos. Des cris lui parvenaient, des cris d'hommes demandant grâce. Des cris rauques, des voix cassées. Certainement dû au fait que cela faisait trop longtemps que leurs propriétaires ne s'en servaient plus pour autre chose qu'exprimer leur douleur.

Jérémy avait de moins en moins d'illusions sur ce destin qui serait certainement le sien. Où avait-il fait ce faux pas qui avait causé sa plus grande perte ? Lui qui ne croyait en aucune religion était pourtant rassuré à l'idée qu'une entité, comme une belle étoile, comme il aimait l'appeler lorsqu'il était enfant, veillait sur lui.

Mais il s'était trompé. Il était enfermé dans un trou de souris. Ou l'odeur d'urine mélangée à celle de la sueur se faisait de plus en plus présente. Les larmes n'arrivant pas à se tarir depuis son éveil dans cette pièce. La peur d'avoir perdu son homme, ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Arnaud, l'homme qu'il allait finir par épouser. Cette seule pensée positive : revoir Arnaud, lui murmurer son amour et le laisser lui démontrer la réciprocité de ses sentiments.

Et cette douleur...

Elle aussi était une des causes de ses larmes. Après la douleur mentale, place à celle purement physique. Cette même douleur, celle dont on lui avait parlé durant toutes ces années de sport à haut niveau. Le signal du corps pour montrer à son propriétaire que les limites avaient été franchies. Et la douleur ne lui laissait aucun doute sur le fait que son corps jugeait le fait d'avoir été marqué au fer rouge comme un bœuf qu'on mène à l'abattoir, un acte intolérable. Une violation de ses droits, mais Jérémy se doutait bien que le fait de ne plus pouvoir décider des cicatrices qu'il voulait afficher sur son corps n'était qu'un début. Que dans quelques heures, jours voir semaines si il pouvait tenir jusque là, il regretterait cette époque bénie où le fait d'être laissé à l'isolement, avec pour seule meurtrissure une marque était son plus grand soucis.

«Bénie »

Encore un mot à connotation religieuse qui lui venait à l'esprit depuis son éveil. Cette femme qui l'avait emmené dans cet endroit, lui avait « donné » sa foi et avait laissé pour seul lien avec le monde réel le signe d'une religion qui ne serait jamais sienne. Non, une religion restait pour lui une forme d'aliénation. Ou l'art de suivre un mouvement pour ne pas se faire rejeter par ses pairs. Un truc proche de l'hystérie collective dans certains cas. Oui, de l'hystérie qui avait causé la mort de nombreuses personnes, quelque soit le nom que l'on donnait à la religion que l'on pensait défendre. Mais que l'esprit général voulait avant tout étendre.

Ses pensées, qui avaient été celles qui lui étaient si souvent venues en tête lorsqu'il écrivait son dernier spectacle, ou même lorsqu'il le jouait sur scène furent interrompues par des pas lourds descendant des marches. Des marches raides comme celles qu'il se souvenait avoir dévalées lors de son trajet vers sa geôle.

Des bruits de pas qui avaient également fait disparaître les cris de ceux qui seraient probablement ses compagnons d'infortunes dans un futur proche. Un avenir auquel il n'échapperait pas, à moins d'un miracle. Miracle...encore un mot qui lui donnait envie de se mettre des baffes.

Les bruits de pas cessèrent soudainement Trop vite remplacés par un son de clef dans une serrure. Trop vite.

Ce fut là, la dernière pensée cohérente qui passa dans l'esprit du jeune Ardennais. Juste avant que son corps et son instinct de survie ne décident d'eux mêmes, le faisant se recroqueviller dans un coin de sa cellule, les bras posés en bouclier au dessus de son crâne. Tout le corps balancé au rythme des battements de son cœur, rendus erratiques à cause de la peur.

* * *

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Il avait du faire sa nuit dans un lit froid, seul. Dans une chambre qui avait été le lieu d'ébats, plus qu'animés, la nuit précédente. Une chambre d'hôtel, dans laquelle sa raison l'avait forcé à retourner, après qu'il soit resté jusqu'à quatre heures du matin devant la salle où le spectacle aurait dû avoir lieu. La représentation avait été annulée, les fans avait été prévenus rapidement , mais cela n'avait pas empêché certaines personnes de rester devant la salle. Dans l'espoir d'obtenir une explication ou même de voir Jérémy arriver, leur expliquant que tout n'avait été qu'une bonne blague. Mais Jérémy n'était pas apparu, et tout ces gens ont fini par se faire une raison. Arnaud était rapidement resté seul devant cette grande salle, fumant cigarette sur cigarette. L'angoisse de ne pas savoir où était son fiancé le poussant a dégrader l'état de ses poumons en ingérant cette drogue qui pourtant lui faisait croire à un effet calmant.

Sa décision était prise, il allait retourner sur la capitale le plus vite possible, pour peut-être avoir le bonheur de voir son amour chez eux à son arrivée. Et si Jérémy ne se décidait pas à refaire surface, il irait dans un commissariat raconter ce qui s'était passé à des policiers, des vrais cette fois, des hommes qui ne le jugeraient pas à sa sexualité ni même au travail que lui et Jérémy avaient choisi. Arnaud sentait la culpablilité monter en lui, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher cela. Il avait laissé son homme seul pendant quelques instants. Une course, qui lui était plus destinée qu'à Jérémy. Dans l'esprit du Bordelais, tout était de sa faute. Il aurait du venir avec son amour ou même faire ce petit trajet à sa place. Celà aurait pu empêcher la disparition de son homme durant ces dernières heures. Quelque en soit la ou les raisons.

Il refaisait son sac et celui de Jérémy lorsque des larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues, ce qui était loin d'être une nouveauté par rapport à ce qu'il vivait récemment. Son cœur ne lui criait qu'une chose : Il voulait revoir Jérémy. Il le voulait ! C'était le sien et le fait de ne pas vouloir rester séparé de lui contre sa volonté, était une des raisons qui l'avait encouragé à faire sa demande envers celui qui était maintenant son fiancé. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de son diable, il redevenait un enfant capricieux. Il voulait voir son fiancé, échanger des mots d'amour. Il avait peur que Jérémy ait décidé de le tester pour ainsi voir jusqu'où allait la dépendance d'Arnaud à sa petite personne peu de temps avant leur mariage.

Mais non, son amour ne lui ferait jamais ça.

Ça n'était pas lui.

Dans le but de briser ses pensées devenant de plus en plus morbides, il ferma les valises et descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il allait changer les horaires de ses billets de train encore une fois, mais rester plus longtemps dans cette ville après la disparition de son homme lui broyait le cœur. Il partit demander au réceptionniste de lui appeler un taxi.

Il eut tout juste le temps de régler la note et de boire un dernier café offert par la maison avant l'arrivée du véhicule. Arnaud commença à se détendre légèrement en voyant la gare arriver dans son champ de vision. On le ramenait à la maison, là bas il retrouverait Jérémy et leur vie bien rythmée malgré le fait qu'elle soit épuisante. Ils feraient leur possible pour prendre quelques jours de repos bien mérité de façon à rattraper ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir lors de ces dernières heures.

Il allaient de nouveau être ensemble, c'était son cœur qui le lui soufflait. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas le croire.

* * *

Une cagoule sur le visage, les poignets et chevilles attachés par des fers à une chaise, certainement voulue inconfortable par son créateur. Il tremblait.

Comment était-il passé de sa cellule presque rassurante à cette pièce où l'air était si gelé que des frissons parcourraient son corps entier ?

S'il se souvenait d'un éclair léger qui était passé dans ses yeux, d'une main se posant sous son menton, le forçant à lever le regard vers celui de son interlocuteur, d'une gifle qui avait atterit sur sa joue, lorsqu'il avait croisé les deux lacs bleus qui lui faisaient face. Probablement un test, une tentative pour l'effrayer.

Puis le noir, et maintenant cette chaise. Le métal si froid sur son corps à moitié nu. Ses pieds touchant une sorte de liquide.

Un liquide ?

Une dernière question avant que la première salve de courant ne traverse son corps.

* * *

Une petite Review, un avis sur ce chapitre inédit (car jamais posté sur mon ancien blog)? En tout cas merci au personnes qui ont fait office de Beta volontaire c'est adorable.

*se cache pour éviter les pierres*


End file.
